X-MEN Apocalypse
by Salli06
Summary: -After X-Men Days of Future Past.- What I think X-Men Apocalypse will be like. What happens when no one can stop the Sentinels, and now the threat of Apocalypse as well?... How about bringing the Original Team back. Not the 'First Class' but the powerful X team. Will the return of a younger Jean threaten the lives of humans on earth? What will Apocalypse do?
1. Chapter 1

**X-Men Apocalypse **

_(I don't own any of the characters. All are owned by Marvel. Thank you. This takes place after Days of Future Past. Some minor spoilers.)_

The Professor has finally decided that the only way they will beat the Sentinels, is to bring back the original X-Men. After Wolverine visited young Charles Xavier, Charles had a change of destiny he did not expect. The Sentinels had not disappeared and Apocalypse had been reborn. It was now up to Erik and Charles to decide what they should do.

_Present Time_

The Professor and Magneto are in front of the time machine. "This is the only way to secure our survival, Erik. If we don't, Apocalypse would rid of us all, along with the world." said Xavier. "I know, Charles. I just can't assure that the younger me would agree." replied Erik. "We must try. It is our only choice."

_1984_

In Cerebro, Charles and the five young X-Men are awaiting for a message to where Magneto is. From behind them, Erik enters with Gambit and Mystique behind him. As if rehearsed, Jean, Scott, Hank, Kevin, and Ororo prepare for their fight. Charles turns to them and motions them to be quiet. Erik stares at Charles. From Cerebro, Older Charles and Erik enter. "We need your help again. All of you." Scott walks to Charles, "Professor, who is he?" Charles turns to look at his students, "That is my future self." Jean walks to him, "What does he mean by 'We need your help again' Professor?" Older Charles looks at Jean and Scott lovingly. "It is quite charming to see you both so young and full of life once more. What I mean is that I had gotten help from my past self for a Sentinel problem. They are robots that target mutants in the future." "I thought we were supposed to improve the future, Professor." said Ororo. "You were, but my younger self's misjudgment of the dangers of the Sentinels has risked the life of many people." replied Erik glaring at his younger self. "What can we do?" said Scott. "You will travel to the future, all of you, and help save everyone from the Sentinels and a powerful mutant named Apocalypse. Do you all agree?" said Older Charles. Younger Charles motioned to Younger Erik, "It all depends if Erik will once again risk everyone's' life." Younger Erik looks at Older Erik, "What do I gain from all of this?" "You will gain the life and safety of your children. Unfortunately, the Sentinels have capture Quicksilver, and Apocalypse has taken Wanda hostage." Younger Erik thinks for a bit, "Alright. We'll go." Older Erik and Charles walk back through Cerebro, followed by everyone.

_Present Time_

Older Charles and Erik disappear. Jean looks at Charles, "What are we going to do now?" Scott walks on and looks at the computer, "They left instructions. We are supposed to meet with a man named Logan." They all nod. "Jean, Scott, follow me and Erik to speak to this, Logan." "Come along Mystique and Gambit. I will need you."

Upstairs, they all walk around the mansion. The students look at them with frighten faces. Bobby appears from behind a door. "Hello, we are looking for Logan." said Charles. Bobby nods and opens the door. They all walk through. Inside Logan looks at the board with the plans to eliminate the Sentinels and Apocalypse. He looks up and notices a red-headed beauty. "Jean?" Jean looks at him frighten, then hides behind Scott. Logan than looks at Scott. Scott prepares his visor. "No need, Scott. Logan is a friend." says Charles. Logan notices the younger version of Charles again and smiles, "It's good to see you again Charles. How are you?" says Logan. "I'm doing well, thank you. We are here to help with the Sentinel problem, along with Apocalypse." "Charles, well, you said we would need the original teams' help. You said because it was during the peak of all of their powers. That we could merge with our team from now." said Logan. "Alright. We will group up. Meet in the Danger Room in ten minutes. X-Men suit up." As all the original X-Men exit, Logan goes to stop Jean. Jean turns around upset. "Can I help you?" says Jean. Logan looks at her, but Jean just glares in return. "Jean, I know you can read my mind. I know you can see what I'm thinking." Logan says with a smile on his face. "I know that you know. I just don't care." she replies. Scott walks back into the office. "Is everything okay Jean? I sensed you were in danger." Scott says to Jean. Jean turns to Scott, "I'm fine, Scott. Thank you for asking." Scott walks up to Jean and wraps an arm around her waist in ownership. "Scott and I have always had a bond, since the first day we met. From what I can read in your mind, you knew that. It is something I never had with you. That just lets you know who I'll choose if I have to." Jean walks way returning Scott's appreciation.

All suited up, the X-Men wait for Charles' orders. Logan, Piotr, Bobby, Rogue and Kitty get ready for fight. The original X-Men stand firm. "Are we going to practice or will we just sit here and play nice." Erik was with Mystique and Gambit, searching for The Stryker Corporation to stop the Sentinels. Back at the Danger Room, Scott looks at Logan. Charles looks at his original X-Men, "Scott, you will lead." Scott turns to Charles, "Thank you, Professor. X-MEN! TAKE STAND! MARVEL GIRL, TAKE ROGUE!" Jean nods, "GOT IT!" Scott looks at Ororo, "STORM, TAKE KITTY!" "KITTY TARGETED!" replies Ororo. "HANK, YOU GOT PIOTR!" Hank nods. "KEVIN, YOU HAVE BOBBY!" Kevin waves. "It's just you and me, dog boy!" Logan growls at Scott. Everyone takes their position. Rogue slowly approaches Jean, but Jean throws her far. Kitty gets close to Ororo, but she is hit with electricity. Piotr tries to hit Hank, but he is tackled to the ground. Bobby approaches Kevin, but he turns into Bobby, and Bobby becomes confused. Kevin punches Bobby to the ground. Logan tries to hit Scott with the claws, but Scott hits him with a high level of his optic blast. Rogue tries to recover but notices that she cannot move from her position. Jean turns to check on everyone else, and as Scott turns back to look at Jean, Logan takes advantage of it. Jean notices and stops Logan. She holds Logan up, while still holding Rogue to the ground. Scott gets out of the hold and once again hits Logan with the optic blast. Ororo has Kitty spinning on a tornado cloud, Hank has sunk Piotr to the pavement, and Kevin has cause Bobby to freeze himself up. "Session Terminated" says the machine. Charles walks in with a disappointed look on his face. Everyone returns to their position. "I know we still need some work Charles, but-" "My concern isn't for any of you. Scott, I trained you enough so you have zero distractions. You disobey my orders and you put the team in danger." Scott bows his head, "Yes, Professor." Charles moves out and the original X-Men exit. Logan's team stands in front of Charles, "They were amazing, why are you pushing them so hard?" Charles looks at Logan, "Because they are not fighting you. They are fighting Apocalypse. One bad move and they are dead."

Jean opens the door to Scott's room. Scott is on the balcony shoot optic blast to the sky. Jean walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist. "Keep doing that and you might hit an airplane." Scott turns around and kisses Jean, but backs away. "Jean, I was so worried about you that I completely forgot about the team!" Jean looks at Scott tenderly, "I'm so sorry Scott. I shouldn't have made you worried. I was just trying to see if I could help." "I know, I shouldn't have acted. You have always known to defend yourself." Jean looks at him and kisses him again. Scott picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He takes her to the bed and lays her down. She starts removing his shirt and he hers. Then Logan walks into the room. Jean and Scott stop at mid tracks. "It's dinner time." says Logan. Jean and Scott put on their clothes again, glaring at Logan. Logan waits till both Jean and Scott walk through the door of the room. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Jean and Scott turn around flared at Logan, and turn back straight. Jean puts her hand on Scott's back pants pocket. He returns the gesture. Logan walks with a huge frown on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Men Apocalypse **

_(I don't own any of the characters. All are owned by Marvel. Thank you. This takes place after Days of Future Past. Some minor spoilers.)_

Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kevin, and Hank enter Charles' office. Logan is already in there with the other team. Rogue smiles to them, "How was yo' firs' nigh'?" Ororo looks at Rogue returning the smile, "My bed isn't as brand new as the one in our time." Everyone laughs. Logan walks up to greet them. Scott tries to get in front of Jean, but Jean stops him. "_Don't do it, Scott. Remember yesterday._" Scott furrowed his brow just as Logan extended his hand to shake with him. "I believe you and I will be working together. As a team, now." says Logan with a mischievous smile. "Is that a word you are very familiar with, Mr. Logan?" says Jean in a defending mode. "As a matter of fact, lately yes it is." returns Logan. "Jean, Logan, if we may return to what we were planning on discussing… I have decided that the teams will be merged. Like Logan has just expressed, we will have two leaders. Scott, you will be level 7 leader. Logan you will be level 6 leader." says Charles. Logan looks at Charles, "What does being level 6 leader mean?" "That means that you lead your X-Men and Scott will lead his. Until you can all improve to level 7…" he points at Logan's team, "You will continue training level 6. I have brought you a member of the X-Men who can possibly help. I'd like all of you to meet Warren Worthington." From behind everyone Warren walks into the office. "It is my pleasure to stand with you in the fight to stop the Sentinels and Apocalypse." says Warren. Warren walks over to the original X-Men. He smiles at Jean, and she returns the smile. Scott smiles and Warren just simply nods his head. "Meet in Danger Room in ten minutes, suited and everything." said Charles. "Professor, when will Gambit and Mystique join us?" said Hank. "Erik has decided to let them be _themselves_. They won't join us, Hank."

The Danger Room is in complete mess and Charles unites all of the X-Men together. "I have chosen who is member of team A and team B. Scott, Warren, Hank, Bobby and Jean, you are all team A. You have all moved to level 8. Rogue, Kevin, Ororo, Kitty, and Logan, you are all Team B. You guys have moved or remained in level 7." Logan was upset, "Why am I not in team A?" "Because, as Jean had previously mentioned, the word _team_ is not in your vocabulary. You put Ororo and Rogue in danger." said Charles. "Professor, I'd like to work another run with my team. See if we can come up with battle techniques." says Scott. "Of course, Scott. Just make sure your team all agrees." replied Charles. "I agree with Scott, Professor. We should work if we will go up against the Sentinels." Warren adds. Team B moves out to let team A practice.

"I feel like we all did a great job." tells Jean to everyone in the kitchen. "Speak for yourself, I'm still level 7." Ororo returns depressed. "Ororo, you just need to work on your attention skills." says Scott. "Says the guy who can't pay attention because of his girlfriend." response Logan. "Look, Logan! You have no right to tell me what to do when it comes to Jean! GOT IT!" screams Scott to Logan. "Listen, guys. We should get along. We will be a team." Kitty states. "I don't think you understand, Kitty. It has always been a Logan and Scott thing to fight over Jean." Rogue says to Kitty, while making an annoyed face. Jean walks up to Scott, "I know that this, _thing_, is annoying you, Scott. He's annoying me too. But we do need to get along, for the sake of the mission. I spoke to Mystique. She said she would be willing to go with me to meet up with the people controlling the Sentinels." Jean began to grow red. Scott was already angry with what she would have to do to gain their attention. "NO! You'll stay here!" says Scott. "It isn't up for debate. The Professor already schedule for us to meet Stryker. You and I have no choice, and even if I did have a choice, I choose to go!" replies Jean. Scott walks out the kitchen and stomps up the stairs. "He shouldn't be a leader. He acts like a sissy." laughs Logan. Jean walks away from the group and goes to Scott's room.

In Scott's room, Jean knocks. Scott senses her and pretends not to hear her. "Scott, I am a telepath." says Jean from behind the door. Scott turns away from the door. On the other side of it, Jean tries to use her telepathy, but realizes Scott has shut her out. Jean starts to unlock the door with her telekinesis. She succeeds and walks inside. "Scott, I don't want to argue like we do always. We need to know that you trust me." she explains to Scott. "Just the same way I trusted you not to love Logan. Or the way I trusted you with my life and you took it!" Scott shouts not knowing what he just said. "Why would you say that? I would never kill you!" says Jean. She begins to cry. "Jean, I don't know what I was saying. These memories just came to me. I'm so sorry." Jean walks up to him, "Let me read your mind. Maybe I can understand if I see what you are talking about." Scott nods and Jean raises her hands to Scott's head. Jean starts to read through his thoughts and sees all that she did while losing control to the Phoenix. Jean moves away from Scott and leaves his room. Scott doesn't try to stop her. He sits on his bed and starts to wonder.

"How could you do that to me?" says Jean to Charles. "Why wouldn't you tell me that I end up destroying everything and everyone around me? You knew what my life would be like, why did you lie to me?" Charles looks at Jean knowingly, "I feared that if I used my old tactics, the Phoenix would succeed in her attempts to take over you." Jean knows he is saying the truth, she looks at him knowingly and tears stream down her cheeks, "I just wish you were more honest with me. We both know that I'm destined to die. You don't have to lie to me." Charles nods, "I will be more honest with you, Jean." Jean walks out just as Logan walks in. Logan looks at Charles with anger in his eyes. "So she's known all along that she is destined to be the Phoenix and that she would die!" "Logan, we won't discuss this. This is only between me and Jean." Logan walks up to Charles, "But last time I was the one who had to kill her!" "You won't this time. Jean is the Phoenix, but only the person who truly loves and knows her from start to finish could be the end of Phoenix, and the salvation of Jean. Now if you don't mind, Logan, please leave my office. I need to focus on ways to destroy Apocalypse and the Sentinels." Logan nods and exits. Outside Ororo and Hank wait to see the Professor. "Are you busy Professor?" says Ororo. Charles takes a breath and shakes his head. "Professor, Ororo and I were thinking. What if we could manage to put the Sentinels against Apocalypse? Let them fight it out." says Hank. Charles looks at his students amazed at their intelligence, and upset at his stupidity. "Get the X-Men together! I'll call Erik!" With that Hank and Ororo ran out of the room to get their teammates. Charles is on the phone. It rings six times. "Hello." responds Erik. "Erik, we have a plan! Get here quick!" says Charles with anxiety. "We're on our way!" Erik hangs up...


	3. Chapter 3

**X-Men Apocalypse **

_(I don't own any of the characters. All are owned by Marvel. Thank you. This takes place after Days of Future Past. Some minor spoilers.)_

All of the X-Men settled into their places in the conference room. Scott tries to hold Jean's hand but she moves it away. Logan smirks at Scott. Warren then takes Jean's hand and hands it to Scott. Jean looks at Warren suspiciously; Warren returns the look saying, "Unlike you, Jean. I know the value of you and Scott's relationship. Having you two together, as much as I hate it, being how lovely you are, is of much value to the X-Men." Warren then looks at Logan, and stares him down, "By that, I mean we should all value it." Scott nods at Warren, a bit bitterly after his flattering towards Jean. Hank begins to have migraines. Jean senses them and the room begins to shake, "Hank, stop projecting." she tells him. "I can't, Jean. I'm afraid they are only getting worse." Jean walks up to Hank and touches his forehead. She removes Hank's pain by wiping it away. Hank starts to adjust his position in his seat. Just then, the Professor enters the room. "I'm glad we are all united." Erik, Mystique and Gambit enter from behind them. "As you all know, Ororo and Hank have come up with the plan to put Apocalypse and the Sentinels against one another. By using that plan we could get rid of the Sentinels, but we have discovered only one thing can conquer Apocalypse. That same thing can help him take over the world if he is successful." Everyone looks at the Professor, who is looking at Jean and Scott. Everyone turns to both Jean and Scott. They look at each other frighten. Scott squeezes Jeans hand, and she returns the gesture.

Kitty and Piotr are outside of the locker rooms, waiting for Logan to arrive so they can start their Danger Room work out. Bobby exits the locker room. He walks away from Piotr and Kitty not saying a word. "You used to be the first one to say hello to us before a Danger Room session. Ever since you joined the elite, you have forgotten about us." says Kitty. "Hello, and goodbye." replies Bobby moving quickly. "What are you guys up to? Nobody in the mansion knows what the younger Professor plans on doing with you guys! What are you guys hiding from all of us?" Piotr tells Bobby. Bobby ignores Piotr and Kitty and walks on to the Danger Room. Inside Team A is already ready to begin their session. Professor speaks from the intercom, "Alright, Team A. You know your mission. You will need to get to Apocalypse and remember, Jean must not get near any of his allies. She must reach Apocalypse alone. Gambit and Mystique will be working with Team B to reach the Sentinels. All of your involvements are important. Angel stay at all times near Hank. Bobby, you and Scott. Jean stay behind, at three feet. Mission begins in ten seconds." Team A positions themselves. "Session starts in: three, two, one." The mission starts and Hank and Angel take over a group of four mutants. Rukus, Slab, Gorgeous George and Ramrod. Scott and Bobby find Sinister and Hairbag. Jean sneaks her way into the grand hall but does not expect finding Mesmero awaiting her. She senses his mind attack, so she blocks it and pushes him to the wall, she then continues to walk on. Jean is then met with Apocalypse. Bobby notices and he freezes Sinister and Hairbag. "Go Scott! They'll stay frozen for about forty more seconds! Go now!" Scott moves near Jean, but someone then appears and stabs Apocalypse in with claws. "Session terminated." Charles is angry from the observation chamber above the Danger Room, "What the hell was that, Logan? You almost got Jean and Scott killed!" Logan looks at Charles, "Why are they preparing for Apocalypse and we are all just fighting Stryker's machines?" "Because Stryker is your problem and Apocalypse is Jean and Scott's. Did I make myself clear?" says Charles. "Logan you are acting like a child. You have no right to come and tell us we owe you an explanation. Now get out. We have a mission to accomplish and you are in our way." Jean pushes Logan out with her telekinesis. Logan turns to her, "The Jean from our time would have not allowed this. She would have fought for the justice of all mutants." "The Jean from your time also lost her mind and ended up being over taken by the Phoenix. I know how my destiny should have been. The older me was wrong to have left my death in your hands. I should have fought for what was right by doing what I was told to do from the beginning. That is to bring the future of the X-Men to them. I know that with Scott by my side that is what I will accomplish." Logan looks at Jean, "I know that you are destined to die, Jean. I just don't think having Scott around is what you need." Logan walks out.

Bobby meets with Piotr at the kitchen. Loud bumps and thumps are heard from upstairs, in Logan's room. "So, do you guys really want to know what the Professor has in mind?" Bobby tells Piotr. "I thought it was a secret." Piotr replies. "Well, it was, until Logan kept demanding more info from the Professor." Piotr looks up at the kitchen roof, "Does it have to do with why he's been like this for an hour?" Bobby nods. "Then tell me." Bobby smirks at Piotr's enthusiasm, "Professor is making Jean and Scott get married so that they can produce their first child. That child will then be bait and that is where we will attack Apocalypse using their baby." Piotr looks at Bobby in shock. "So, when is the wedding?" Bobby looks at Piotr with a huge smile. "In a week." Piotr looks at Scott and they both laugh uncontrollably. "Do you know this is killing Logan, right?" Piotr says.

Scott, Hank, Kevin and Warren are all gathered together in his room. "I know that a rush marriage shouldn't be done, especially when Jean has never made it clear of her love for me." Scott tells them. "Scott, you are over thinking it. Jean loves you more than anything. If she is doing this it's because she does." Hank assures him. "What will it be like to move to the next step?" says Scott. "Are you still a virgin?" says Warren. Scott turns red. "Is she still one too?" Scott nods. All the guys laughed. "Wow, you will be you guys' first and last." says Kevin.

In Jean's room... "AH! Jean! Aren't you happy?!" says Ororo. "Of course I am. I get to marry the man of my dreams, and after, I get to…" Jean gets red. All the girls 'ooh' in happiness to what she wants to say. "Jean, are still a virgin?" says Rogue. Jean nods her head. The girls all look at Jean surprised, "What about Donald Blake? Did you guys ever…" says Ororo. "Nope, Scott was my first kiss. He will also be my first time. Scott was also destined to be my first. I don't want to test destiny again and end up making things wrong." All the girls look at Jean understandingly. "We should go shop for some lingerie this weekend." says Rogue. Just then Mystique walks by them. Jean senses her, "You know, Raven. It would be nice if you could join us." "My name is Mystique. And I have better things to do." Jean walks to Mystique, "But you have to. You are accompanying Hank as one of my bride's maids." Mystique looks at Jean, "Why are you so nice to me?" "Because you once helped me, and I owe you for that." Mystique doesn't move for three seconds, "Fine, but I won't be a human looking one." Jean smiles, "I wouldn't want anything else." Just then Logan passes by, knocks on Scott's door. Scott opens it, and Logan sends Scott flying across the hall. "What the hell, Logan?!" yells Jean, going to Scott's aid. "That is my threat, that if you hurt Jean… I will murder you." With that Logan returned to messing up his room.


End file.
